Massage Surprise
by Sheriff of Nottingham
Summary: Remus left after the war and nobody has seen him since. He has a nice job and a nice life now. Who shows up to meet him after all these years?
1. Hello again

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned JKR's money…er… characters, but alas it wasn't meant to be.**

**Author's Note: This came to me in a daydream I was having about Alan Rickman… that sexy beast… wouldn't mind doing that to him… GREAT now I have to go mop up all that drool.**

**Enjoy!**

Remus listened to the conversation on the other side of the door. He gathered the materials he needed for his next client.

Remus was a masseuse. After Sirius had died, another friend of his from school, Killian McEwen, offered to train him as a masseuse and give him a job. Now, four years on, he was one of the best – with regular customers. He was also the manager.

He didn't recognise the voice of the man. The two voices were muffled. The woman was an employee of his, Sandra Laz. When he had gathered his things he just listened to Sandra and the man.

"Will you be doing it?" the man asked.

"No. It's a policy of ours not to have the masseuse and customer talking or able to see one another," Sandra answered kindly.

"Why is that?"

"Em, I'm not really sure actually. It's important thought."

Remus chuckled to himself. Sandra was new. She had only been working here for two and a half months but she had never actually been asked why they couldn't talk to their masseuse.

"Right. What now?" the man asked.

"Now you get undressed."

"Excuse me?" he asked "Undressed?"

"Yes. Have you ever actually had a massage?"

"No."

Sandra laughed lightly. "What made you change your mind now."

"I lost a bet so I was forced to come."

"Well it's a nice way to lose if you ask me."

"Right. So you think being forced to strip to your underwear with some stranger poking at you is a good thing?" he scoffed.

"Actually your underwear comes off as well." Remus could practically hear the laughter in her voice although she didn't actually laugh.

"WHAT," the man choked out.

"Don't worry, Sir. You'll be wearing a towel. This guy is totally pro so you have no need to worry. But like I said - no conversation is allowed. I'll leave you to undress. When you're done just lay on your stomach on the table over there."

Sandra walked into the room where Remus was waiting.

"Ohmigod, that was so funny," she blurted out quickly.

Remus still was laughing.

"I take it you were listening," she said.

"Yeah. It's been a long time since we've had someone like him," Remus smiled.

"I hope it's a long time before we have another," Sandra commented. "Although it was a good laugh."

"Well it's show time," Remus said before walking out to his client who was already laying on the table.

Sandra came out behind him. "Sir," she said. "The towel isn't meant to be wrapped so tightly around you.

The man mumbled something before loosening the towel slightly.

"I'll fix it," she said. Sandra pulled the towel from under him so that it was only laying across his bum. "Have fun Sir."

She nodded at Remus and he smiled back.

Remus walked over to the man and looked him up and down. He had short black hair, lightly tanned skin and a well toned body.

As per usual Remus rubbed lavender oil on his hands and started at the shoulders. The man had the tensest muscles he ever had to work on. 'What kind of stress does this guy put up with' Remus thought. He kneaded the knots in the mans shoulders and when they loosened the heard the man let out a deep breath.

Remus moved onto the man's back. His client was trying hard to suppress moans of pleasure.

Remus felt oddly aroused by the sounds. He heard this every day but now it was effecting him. Perhaps it was the fact that it was mostly women he worked with, since he was gay they wouldn't effect him. The men he worked were usually fat wealthy guys with nothing better to do.

By the time Remus got to the man's lower back they guy couldn't stop the moans no matter how hard he tried. Remus's heart was thumping in his chest as he started on the legs.

When he finally finished Remus pouted to the man's back. He let the man's towel 'accidentally' get caught in his belt buckle. When he walked away the towel went with him.

"Fuck," the man squealed in surprise.

Remus spun around. "I'm sorr-" he started but his mouth dropped as he looked at the naked man.

The man, who had been trying to hide his manhood, stared at Remus. "Long time no see," he said, embarrassed at the circumstances.

"Severus?"

"Yes. So how have you been?" Severus asked as Remus passed the towel back to him.

"I'm very well. You?"

"Fine. So this is where you disappeared to the last four years?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Miss Laz tells me you're the best here."

Remus nodded. "How the teaching going?"

"I wouldn't know. I left Hogwarts two years ago."

"Really? What do you do now?"

"I opened a potions shop."

"Oh. That's nice."

"You haven't changed a bit, Remus," Severus gave him a half smile.

"You have," Remus commented, looking him up and down again.

Severus coughed. "Yes, well…"

Sandra came in just then. "Remus, Mrs Burke is wait- Oh sorry I didn't think Mr Snape was still here," she said looking at the clock. She glanced between the two men, obviously wondering why Remus was talking to a client.

"Sandra, this is an old friend of mine, Severus Snape. Severus this is Sandra Laz."

"We've met," they said together.

"Oh right. Of course you have," Remus said.

"Mrs Burke is waiting. What will I tell her?"

"Just tell ask her to wait a few minutes while Severus gets dressed."

"Right." She walked back out.

"Are you staying in town long because I would really like to catch up," Remus asked.

"I can stay if you like. Is there a café open or something?"

"Nonsense, Severus. I'll give you my keys and you can go to my place."

"Are you sure?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. I always have a spare with me." He retrieved a set of keys from the other room while Severus got dressed. He was disappointed to see Severus still wearing black but glade to see that he didn't wear heavy robes over his shirt and trousers. "Help yourself to food and drink. I'll be about an hour and a half." He handed Severus a piece of paper with his address and directions to his house.

"Thanks. I suppose I'll see you in an hour."

"Bye Severus."

"Bye Remus."

Remus's eyes followed Severus out. He was defiantly happy about the lack of heavy robes covering the lovely figure.

Sandra walked back in. "I saw you checkin' Severus out. So what happened? You two break up before you came here."

"No," Remus scoffed. "Actually we hated each other since we were kids. Or rather he hated me. My friends didn't like him and gave him a hard time. I feel bad actually, because when I left we were just starting to develop a friendship."

"He's not a bad piece of meat, Remus. And he has one _fine_ ass. If you don't go after him, I will!"

"I just might do that," Remus smirked to himself.

**What do you all think?**

**Please review.**


	2. Finding the place

**Disclaimer: JKR own them, damn you! Why do you make me say it all the time?**

**Voice: make sure you know that you don't own them and try to write a book!**

**Author's Note: Hello again! I'm finally updating this one! Yay! Now people won't hunt me down!**

**Voice: Not yet anyway! You still have plenty of other stories you have YET to finish!**

**Eep! I will update a.s.a.p.! I promise!**

**ZZZZ**

Remus could barely make it through Mrs Burke's massage. His mind was totally occupied by Severus, or rather Severus's body.

He was massaging Mrs Burke's shoulders and trying to picture Severus back on the table. It was kind of hard since the lady was about sixty with really loose skin and massive wrinkles.

"You are quite talented at this, Mr Lupin," Mrs Burke commented.

Remus didn't reply, just increased the pressure on her back.

"Oh, right. Right. No talking to the masseuse. I forgot."

**ZZZZ**

Severus was wondering around the town, trying to find Remus' apartment.

'Where the hell is it?' he thought furiously. He had been looking for forty-five minutes already.

He stopped at a shop to buy a bottle of water and rolled up his shirt sleeves. It was roasting out.

The shop was practically empty. There was no one in the queue. He grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and walked up to the counter.

"Why is it so empty," Severus asked curiously. The shop was big and looked like it should be full.

"Always empty on a Wednesday. No idea why."

"Right."

"One bottle of water. That will be 2 knuts, Sir," the shopkeeper said merrily.

"Right. Here you are." He was just about to leave when he suddenly turned around to face the shopkeeper again.

Severus took the paper with Remus' address on it from his pocket.

"Could you tell me where I could find this place."

The shopkeeper lowered his glasses on his nose and looked at the small handwriting. "Sure can. When you leave the shop, turn left. Go straight until you come to the first road. Cross and there will be a small walkway in between a red building and a blue building. When you come out from there, you'll see a hill, all footpath and buildings of course."

"Of course," Severus nodded.

"Well go right up to the top of the hill, you'll see a big white building, it will be on one of the floors, I'm sure it will have a sign of some sort."

"Thank you very much."

"Don't worry about it… So are you visiting family or what?"

"No. An old friend."

"Right, right. Well it a fare walk and the day is hot. Maybe you should get a taxi? I can call you one you want?"

"No. But thank you. You're very kind. I must go. I'm late all ready," Severus excused himself.

"See you around then."

Severus nodded as he left.

**ZZZZ**

"Hey, Phil," Remus greeted the burly man behind the counter.

"Hey Remus. How've you been?"

"Grand. Brilliant."

"What'll you be having?"

"Just these," Remus replied.

Phil looked at the basket and began to scan the food into the register. "Looks like you're cooking for more than one tonight," Phil raised his bushy eyebrows.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you got a few thing that could be considered a breakfast in bed," Phil said, a small smile on his old face.

Remus blushed. "Well, no… er…I," he stuttered.

Phil raised his hands. "I'll say no more about it."

Remus smiled gratefully.

The old man scanned the items quietly, an odd smile on his face. "There was an young man in her about half an hour ago. Didn't seem like he was from around here. Nice looking bloke."

"Really?" Remus said, distractedly, looking for his wallet.

"Yeah… Looking for your place actually," Phil said absently.

"What? Severus was here?" Remus looked surprised.

"Is that his name?"

Then I dawned on Remus. "You knew I was making dinner for two, you cunning old dog!"

"I didn't know a thing. I was merely observing that you bought more than usual."

Remus glared, his face red from embarrassment.

**Please Review!**


End file.
